


Impala stories

by Nisaki



Series: Wincest Love week 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Impala Sex, M/M, Sam is 17, Semi-Public Sex, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: It was a hot day so Dean suggested they wash the car. Sam wasn't really expecting that day to end how it ended.





	Impala stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as Day 1 entry for wincest love week. Someday I will post the works from last year's weeks...

It was a hot day in summer, Sam was seventeen and this was a bad idea.

Truth to be told he wouldn't have minded staying in bed and feeling angry at the world for the rest of the day, but Dean had other plans and just like usual. Dean's plans were always trouble for Sam.

Right from the moment Dean stepped in to their crappy apartment, that was miles away from anywhere with people, his smirk in place and his abs on display. Sam knew that Dean was going to proclaim an awesome idea that was nowhere near awesome.

That's how Sam ended up in a pair of too small shorts and a wife beater, wet and horny and no closer to get his brother to notice him than he was two years ago.

Dean simply wanted to take advantage of the hot weather and give baby a well deserved wash after all the goo from their latest hunt _And maybe we can play with the water, cool down a bit. Whach'ya say, Sammy?_

For some reason he really thought that showing more skin would work, after all Dean _did_ stare at him when he got out of the bathroom with only a towel around his hips, but so far Dean was ignoring him and Sam was starting to think that all of Dean's longing looks had been his imagination.

It's not like he enjoyed sulking or as his brother liked to say ''being a bitch'' but being in love with said brother is too frustrating for him not to sulk. It also didn't help that his brother was fucking gorgeous.

Dean was humming under his breath as he spread the foam over the hood. Sun shining off of his wet skin, making it so he looked like he was actually glowing. He got this soft, distracted smile on his lips that drove Sam crazy with how much he wanted to taste it.

Few minutes passed like that, Dean working and Sam shamelessly ogling Dean.

''You're supposed to help, you know,''

Dean wasn't looking at him, engrossed in rubbing more soap on the Impala and Sam felt anger mixed with bitterness bubbling up inside of him. There was a time when Sam was the center of Dean's universe, when he was hung up upon every word of Sam's and every whim. Now, Dean didn't bother anymore, he no longer took care of Sam like he used to. No more random hugs and no spoon feeding him when he was ill and no paying attention to him the whole time. Sam almost wished he didn't grow tall enough for Dean to realize he wasn't a baby.

He suddenly had no desire to stay outside, sun and water and Dean's plans be damned. If he didn't get away now, he'd do something stupid like shout or cry. Or beg Dean to kiss him. Making his way around the car and in the direction of the house quickly so Dean wouldn't get the time to stop him was a good idea in theory. But he stepped on one the sponges Dean was using to clean the car and slipped.

The ground wasn't there to meet him, instead he was enveloped in Dean's heat as his brother's strong arm rounded his waist and halted his fall. His eyes opened slowly, Dean was right there, face aligned Sam's, their noses almost touching. Both of them gazing into each other's eyes like they've never seen it before. They were frozen. Dean's body bent over Sam's and supporting the majority of his weight, like they were performing a dance move.

Dean pulled him up to his feet but didn't let go, his arm tightened around Sam; locking him in place. Like Sam ever wanted to leave, like he wouldn't give a kidney and half his liver to stay right here. Breathing the air Dean was exhaling.

Sam startled when Dean's other hand gently cupped his face.

''Shhh,'' Dean soothed, ''It's okay, Sammy.'' His voice was strained, barely there as his eyes darted between Sam's. So very slowly, Dean leaned down, removing the two inches high difference he still got on Sam, till their mouth nearly attached, stopping with barely a hair between them. Sam felt Dean's shaky sigh on his lips, felt the wet touch of the tip of Dean's tongue as he wet his. It was all so surreal. Dean was giving him a chance to break away, waiting for him, but Sam didn't have that kind of patience.

He hooked his arms around Dean's neck and dove in, kissing Dean with all he got, the groan Dean made only fueling him forward. Dean's tongue traced his bottom lip, and Sam let his mouth fall open, welcoming Dean in.

The world shifted and Sam found himself pressed down on the hood, his back hitting the wet surface. He let out a grunt as Dean pushed against him, spreading his legs to fit their hot cocks together.

Dean had placed the hose over one of the side mirrors so that the stream would flow over the hood while he cleaned, and Sam's clothes soaked up the water. The locks of his hair moved with the gentle sway of it, and Dean's eyes grew dark. Staring at Sam like he wanted to eat him alive. His big hands traced up Sam's exposed thighs and over his shorts, sneaking below his beater and pushing it up. Sam gasped as Dean started licking over his newly bared flesh, head trashing in the water as Dean's tongue dipped into his navel.

''Taste so good,'' Dean growled against his skin, his teeth joining in and biting down, perfect circles that Sam would get to look at later when he wouldn't believe this actually happened. His cock was straining against his zipper and he was going insane with want.

''Dean, _Dean_.'' He whined. Dean draped himself over Sam, aligning their dicks, and thrusting. Driving Sam farther up on the hood till only his tiptoes reached the ground. Dean's hands gripped his hips, making him wish he was naked so these thick, calloused fingers would bruise too.

Their grinding moved the car up and down, a slight jumping movement that was so telling, so obscene Sam couldn't keep quiet anymore. He threw his head back and started moaning in earnest, strangled high-pitched sounds that he didn't know he was capable of making falling out of his lips, getting louder and louder as Dean worked them up towards release. Sam lifted his arms above his head, clinging to the edge of the hood as Dean's thrusts went faster and more frantic.

''Drive me insane, Sammy,'' Dean panted into his neck. ''With those long legs on display,'' Dean groaned and bit down on Sam's shoulder ''You were doing it on purpose, weren't you Sammy?''

And Sam couldn't find his voice so he bobbed his head, ''You wanted me to get you splayed out on the hood like this? Maybe you wanted me to bend you over and fuck you?'' Sam only whimpered in answer and Dean chuckled.

''You'd like that, Sammy? You want me to fuck you?''

''Yes, yes, yes. _Dean_ ,'' Sam made a chocked off noise as he came, his vision whiting out for a few seconds before he felt Dean's body tense above him. Dean stared at him for a moment, awe and adoration and so much love shining in his green eyes. His hand was gentle as it pushed Sam's wet locks back. Dean planted a kiss on his forehead, another on the tip of his nose, and two more on his cheeks before he touched their lips together in a sweet kiss that Sam wasted so many afternoons daydreaming about.

Dean got up and held a hand for Sam, helping him up. He looked down at his jeans and groaned.

''I haven't done that since I was twelve,'' Dean complained ''At least you came in your pants, too.'' He smirked at Sam and Sam lost it, attacking Dean's lips with his own again. Now that he was allowed, he wasn't sure he could ever stop. When they broke apart Dean glanced at the car with something akin to apology in his eyes.

''Let's get inside and get out of these wet clothes, whadd'ya say, Sammy?''

Sam grinned so big that for a second he thought his jaw would be stuck like that. Dean hurried to close the water, and then threaded their fingers together. Dragging Sam inside.

Maybe washing the car wasn't a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is the food of soul. You can find me on tumblr [HERE](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
